


Love the way you lie

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Series: Love the way [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Nyota and Kirk are besties, mentions rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock were happy, as happy as a Vulcan and a Human could be. They were bonded, Kirk was captain of the Enterprise, One of the best ships in the galaxy and everyone was happy. That is until Kirk began dreaming of someone long forgotten. Then said someone reappears in Kirk’s life and turns everything upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the way you lie

**Author's Note:**

> The events of the first Star Trek and into Darkness didn’t happen. So Jim’s father is alive.

Love the way you lie. 

 

2259: JANUARY 16 04:00  
There is only so much that you can hide from a bond mate who can read your thoughts and sense all of your emotions. So I wasn’t surprised that when I dreamt of my ex and the fights we use to get in Spock was sitting next to me. His eyes narrowed in hate as he recalled the memories that were passing through my mind. 

“T’hy’la.” There was venom in his voice, hatred was in there somewhere too. 

“It’s ok Spock. Really. I’m ok.” I lied as I sat up in the bed. Spock’s hands were on mine in an instant. I suddenly felt relief wash over me. 

“How can it be ok Jim? Whoever this person is… His lasting effects on you are making you distressed. I do not wish to see you like this.” 

I moved out of his grasp and headed towards the bathroom. I made sure to lock it behind me. I turned on the sink just to let the water run. It would give Spock some sense that I was ok since as soon as I let go of him I blocked my thoughts. 

“Why am I dreaming of again?” I thought to myself. It didn’t make sense. I haven’t seen him since I was last on earth, the day I was in the bar. 

2255, 21:00

The night was perfect. I was enjoying myself to every extent. Madris wasn’t around. Something about going to see his parents. I had a whole three days away from the nightmares, the bruises and everything else. I started drinking, a little heavily and was draping myself over any guy that I laid eyes on. My final drink of the night I shared with a beauty. Not my   
type but I appreciate the finer things. Her name was Uhura. Yes, my now Communications officer now at the time was a drinking buddy. 

She was ordering another drink when I felt strong hands grip my shoulders and jerk me back. Uhura screamed but didn’t back down. Her screams drew the attention of some of her friends. When I turned around I saw who it was. Madris was staring back at me, eyes wide and furious. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Madris yelled at me. 

Out in public was the place where I showed my tough side when I was alone. But with him here I felt like I was back at our apartment. Shielding myself from him. 

“Madris. Please. Not here.” I whispered. 

He didn’t listen and instead punched me in the face. I was dropped to the ground and before I knew it there were three guys pulling him to the ground. Uhura was next to me, pulling me up and out the bar. 

I spent the rest of the night at her apartment telling her all about Madris and everything he’s done to me.

“No. you aren’t going back. You’re staying here with me.” 

“I can’t do that.” 

She shook her head. “It’s ok.” 

That was the last time I saw Madris and the last time I thought about him. 

I jumped back to reality at the sound of a knock at the door. 

“Jim. Are you well?” 

I washed my face before opening the door. Spock was standing there holding out a cup of chamomile tea. 

“This should relax you T’hy’la.” He handed me the cup. I took it without looking at him. 

“Thank you ashayam.” 

I sat on the bed, Spock sat close by. 

“I’m fine. Really I am. You don’t need to worry about me.” 

Spock didn’t seem convinced. I could feel the mental push in my head. He was trying to get in. 

“I am not at all convinced. You are still distressed, your facial features show that and so does your body language.” 

I sat back on the bed until my head was resting on the headboard. I placed the cup on the table. 

“His name was Madris. I met him on Earth when I was sixteen. We dated ever since up until last year. Uhura saved me from him. He hurt me Spock. Real bad. Sometimes so bad I   
couldn’t remember what happened.” 

There was anger, I could feel it. Pure hatred. 

“And may I ask where he is now T’hy’la?” 

Real subtle Spock. 

“I don’t know ashayam. The night he hit me, the night Uhura took me away from there he was being held down by cupcake and his friends. I haven’t seen him since.” 

“Then why are you suddenly dreaming of him?” 

I shook my head. “I don’t know.” 

Spock placed a hand on my head and soothed me back to sleep. 

 

09:00

When I woke up it was nine in the morning. And Spock was nowhere to be seen. I got out of the bed and got dressed. I’d shower after I found Spock because our bond was blocked and I had bad feeling.   
Chekov and Sulu were in the hall as soon as I left out the room. 

“Good Morning Cap.” Sulu spoke and Chekov nodded. 

“Have any of you seen Spock? He wasn’t there when I woke up.” 

“Commander Spock was seen visiting Lt. Uhura in her quarters about an hour ago sir.” 

I thanked Sulu and headed towards Uhura’s room. I knew why he went there. He wanted evidence or at least some knowledge of where Madris is. If anyone knew it was Uhura. She kept tabs on him ever since that day. 

Just as I reached the door and began to knock Spock walked out. Uhura was right behind him. 

“I’m sorry Jim. He wanted to know where he is.’’ Uhura’s voice was full of sorrow. Spock won’t hurt Madris. He’s a Vulcan and Vulcan’s don’t hurt other people. 

“Spock. Forget him. Ok. Madris isn’t here. He can’t hurt me again.” 

“I understand that T’hy’la. But what you don’t understand is that Madris is not in prison. That night he was not arrested. He is out there walking around and with the correct   
knowledge he could find you.” 

I gave Uhura a sideward glance and she got the message. She headed towards the bridge. 

“Spock. Why can’t you let this go?” 

“Because I love you. You are my T’hy’la. It is my duty to protect you.” 

“He’s not harming me. He’s not here. He’s far away on earth.” 

When I said that Spock’s eyes narrowed and he looked away from me. 

“What Spock?” 

I sensed a whimper in my voice. When he looked like this there was something wrong. I didn’t want…I couldn’t. 

“It has come to my attention that just last year. May 15 2258 shortly after you graduated Madris joined the Starfleet and because of his impressive skills has graduated in a short amount of time. Madris is currently serving on the USS Andromeda. He has intentions of transferring to the Enterprise.” 

13:00 

I didn’t know what happened but I found myself laying in my bed. Gaila sitting next to me. 

“Oh Jimmy. Thank goodness. I thought I was going to have kiss you to wake you up.” I sat up in the bed. My head hurt. 

“You hit your head when you passed out.” Gaila said before I could ask. Spock bought you back here to rest. 

“Where is he?” 

Gaila looked down at her green fingers. Twiddling them as she did so. 

“Gaila.” I didn’t have to say much more than that. She got the message through my tone. 

“Uhura told me what happened with you and some guy a while back and Spock said something about talking with the admiral about him. Since you were out like a light Spock took   
the helm and we’re heading back to Starfleet so that you, Spock and that guy can have a personal meeting with the admiral.” She blurted out. There seemed to be a sigh of relief on her face as she did. Instead of reprimanding her I had bigger things to attend to. 

I didn’t bother with shoes or a shirt as I rushed to the bridge. He should really learn to let things go once in a while. I found him sitting in my chair, commanding Scotty to hit warp speed. I contacted him through the bond and in moments he was next to me. 

“You should rest.” Spock was dragging me back to the room. But I stopped him outside of the rec room. 

“Gaila told me what you had planned. I asked you over and over to let this go. And now I have to talk about everything that he did to me in front of people. Did you even think this over?” 

He remained silent. Apparently he hadn’t. 

“T’hy’la. I did not think of how this would affect you. I was only thinking of the logical solution to this problem. With the knowledge of Madris having the possibility of coming aboard the enterprise you lose consciousness and hit your head. I was worried about your state of being. Not how this conference would affect you. For that I am sorry.” 

Only Spock could make someone else feel guilty for something he did. 

“It’s ok. I knew you meant the best.” I pulled him into my arms. “It might be for the best if I talk this out with other people. People who can stop him from boarding the ship.” 

 

January 17 2259 10:00

The room consisted of myself, Spock, Admiral Juniper and Madris. I felt the intense gaze of Madris. It’s been awhile since either of us saw each other and for the first time in a long time I felt weak again. Spock kept me calm with our bond but it was no use. I was still afraid. 

“Commander Spock, You requested this meeting on the grounds that First officer Madris Alorvaa’s request to join the Enterprise be denied. Is that correct?” Admiral Juniper asked. 

“That is correct sir.” 

“And on what grounds should his request be denied?” Juniper looked from me to Spock to Madris. 

I thought I could do this Spock but I can’t. Don’t say anything please. 

If I do not do this T’hy’la then he is sure to board the enterprise. 

I don’t care at this point Spock. Don’t say anything. 

I am sorry T’hy’la. 

“On the grounds that First Officer Madris Alorvaa and Captain James T. Kirk had previously engagements and not all were casual.” 

I closed my eyes. I would have to talk about it. I just know it. 

“And when you say not casual. What do you mean by that commander Spock?” 

“Captain Kirk and Madris dated previously and Madris was…abusive towards the captain. Captain lived in constant fear of him until Madris was retained by friends of Lt. Nyota Uhura who then proceeded to take in James Kirk and get him away from him.” 

Juniper turned towards Madris who was glaring at Spock and me. 

“Are these accusations true?” 

“Of course not Admiral.” 

His voice cut through me. I hadn’t heard it in so long. 

“I would never hurt another person. These accusations that Commander Spock are presenting are preposterous. He is obviously jealous that I had a prior engagement with Captain   
Kirk and expects that I will try and take his bond mate from him if I board the enterprise.” 

Silence, no one spoke as the Admiral took in the information. Two different things were being said but who would he believe? 

“Commander Spock, Captain Kirk. What Madris said, do you agree with what was being said?” 

His eyes were more on me. 

Please T’hy’la. Tell the truth. I can sense your distress. 

“No Admiral.” I stood up. “I have character witness who can testify to his abuse. They have seen it first-hand.” 

“Thank you Captain Kirk. Commander Spock. You two are dismissed. I will have my decision at the end of the day. You can return to your mission. I will send it to you. Madris you are dismissed as well.” 

Spock and I let out of there as fast as we could. 

2200 

It was nearing midnight when we finally heard from the admiral. Or lack of. As soon as Spock and I left and boarded the enterprise we heard that Starfleet had been attacked. Admiral Juniper had been killed and Madris was assigned a spot on the enterprise. 

I knew he had something to do with it. But I couldn’t prove it. 

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKS

Spock was furious. Or at least the Vulcan definition of angry. Madris hadn’t been on the ship for five minutes and he was causing a stir. The girls at least found him attractive but he kept telling them that he was only interested in me. Uhura made sure that I was never alone. The few people that knew the truth were at my side all the time. 

“I do not like this.” Spock said as we laid in bed. He kept his arms tightly around me. I didn’t let him know that his grip was a little tight. I enjoyed it. It made me feel safe. 

“I don’t either but we have to deal with this. We can’t ignore it.” I leaned my head towards his and kissed him. “We can be the better person.” 

“I will try. For you.” 

He returned the kiss. There was something different about it. Something was more possessive in the kiss. 

“But if he touches you just once. I will not hesitate to show him who you belong to.” 

“Captain. Can you look these over?” Madris voice was not supposed to be here. My room was off limits. It was the only place that I didn’t have to have an escort. That, and my room was locked. How the hell did he get in?

“Just leave them on the bed. I’ll get them later.” I made sure to sound like I wasn’t scared. That he couldn’t get to me anymore. 

There were footsteps coming closer. My heart sped faster. Spock was all the way on earth, talking with some people about Admiral Juniper. Even if he did pick up on my thoughts Madris could have at least one lick in before Spock got here. I didn’t have a way of getting to Uhura, Cupcake or Gaila. He placed his hands on my shoulders, massaging them. 

“You were stupid to leave me that night Jim. I loved you so much. Why couldn’t you see that?” Madris whispered in my ear. He blew into my ear and I shivered. All the memories flooded back. 

“Well. You had a funny way of showing love.” Wrong thing to say. His grip tightened. 

“Don’t you stand there and say I didn’t love you, I loved you with everything I had. If you would have just did what I said I wouldn’t had to have to hurt you Jim. And then you go and get yourself bonded to that Vulcan. He can feel everything I’m doing to you can’t he?” 

Madris licked the side of my face, running his hands up the side of my body until they reached my pants. He slipped one hand in and began to palm me through my underwear. 

There was distress. Spock was feeling everything and he was angry. 

I’ll be ok ashayam. Don’t worry. 

I must have blacked out. When I woke up Madris was gone and I was naked. I blinked a couple of times. I was trying to remember what happened. 

“T’hy’la.” It was Spock’s voice. 

“Spock?” 

I turned on the light in the room. It had gotten dark. 

“I am here T’hy’la. I am also very sorry that I could not be here to stop him from hurting you again.” He voice was weak. Almost as though he was crying. 

“Spock. What happened to me? Did he? Did he do what I think that he did?” I was fearful of the answer. I already knew the truth. I mean I’m naked for Vulcan sake. 

“Yes. He did. When I beamed aboard the ship I found him leaving your room. I tried to…to hurt him but he had…according to his files he cannot be harmed by anyone on this ship   
or we shall be suspended.” 

He reached out to me and stroked my cheek. “I am truly sorry. I failed you.” 

I pulled him into my arms and stroked his back. 

“It’s not your fault. None of this is.” I placed a kiss on the side of his neck for reassurance. 

There was a knock on the door. Seconds later Nyota entered. 

“Sorry to interrupt. But I heard what happened. Jim I am so sorry. I should have been here for you.” she had begun to cry. 

“It’s not your fault Nyota. None of you are at fault.” I kept reassuring both of them. 

“The news of what happened hasn’t gotten out yet.” Uhura said five minutes later. The three of us sat in silence. Spock rested his head on my shoulder and Uhura was sitting in a   
chair. She had stopped crying and was now furious. “I want to kill him.” 

“We all do Nyota. But that would be the illogical thing to do.” Spock added. The grip he had on my hand was cutting of the circulation. 

“It may be but I’ll feel a hell of a lot better if I could.” 

A beep interrupted us. There was an incoming message on the com. 

Nyota checked the message. Her eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared. 

“It’s from Madris.” 

“Don’t answer it.’’

She ignored the message. He had us all on edge. This wasn’t a way to run a ship and I’d be damned if he ruins everything. 

Uhura left fifteen minutes later to give us some time alone. 

“Are you sure you are ok T’hy’la?” 

“Yeah. I’m good. I mean I don’t even remember it. You felt everything. All the pain. I should be asking you if you are ok.” 

Spock shook his head. “I am fine captain.” 

He still felt guilty. And I hated when he felt guilty for something that he had not control over. So I did the only thing that would make him feel better. No, not mediation. I threw the sheets off of us and straddled his waist. 

“What are you doing T’hy’la?” 

He was confused. I liked when he was confused. 

“I want to make you feel better Spock. I don’t like when you’re like that. Just let me do this for you. Ok?” 

He laid back and shut his eyes. “I do not wish for you to do this in your condition. If you want me to feel better than I would prefer that you just lie here with me.” 

I wasn’t disappointed. I just laid down in his arms and we drifted off to sleep. 

 

Put the bottle down. 

For the last few days I kept getting flashbacks of what Madris did to me through the bond that I shared with Spock. And for the last few days I began to drink. Heavily. Spock didn’t like it and I could really care less at this point. I needed something to get rid of the pain and If Spock wasn’t going to do it then I went to the next best thing. Booze. 

“Give me another.” I told the barkeep when we reached earth. I was in the same bar that I was in that night I left Madris. The barkeep even remembered me and didn’t stop when I asked for more. Kale, the barkeep went to place the drink in front of me when it was taken out of my hand. 

“He’s had enough Kale.” I closed my eyes. This is just what I needed. My father to be here. 

“Hey dad. What brings you to earth?” I said. He took a seat next to me. Drinking the liquor for himself. 

“I heard through the grapevine son that you were on earth getting wasted.” 

“And who told you that? Spock? He’s too weak to come down here and get me himself?” 

There was what I thought was a whisper and I then realized was Spock. He was upset. 

“He’s worried about you son. Honestly. He told me what happened with Madris. Jim I thought you left him a long time ago?” My father was staring directly at me. Those intense eyes and gaze that drew my mother in and collapsed an entire enemy ship to their knees. George Kirk. One of the greatest captains to ever pilot a ship. 

“I did leave him dad.” I corrected. 

He shook his head. “No. when you and he came over for Christmas dinner and you were beaten unto unconsciousness. That night your mother had to stop me from killing him.” 

The glass in my father’s hand shattered but he didn’t bleed. 

You did not tell me that T’hy’la. 

I couldn’t remember that night. That’s why I didn’t mention it. 

“I was going to dad. But he called me and told me that he was sorry. That he didn’t mean to do it. And at the time I believed everything he said to me. That’s why you and mom   
didn’t see me anymore after that.” The last part was more of a realization. “That’s why Madris told me that you guys didn’t want to see me anymore. He…” 

“He lied to you son.” My dad finished. He clasped me on the back. “Let’s get you back on the enterprise so you can rest. You and Spock have a lot to talk about in the morning.” 

I didn’t argue. I just paid the tab, got up and followed my dad outside where Scotty beamed us aboard the enterprise. 

The last thing I remember is Spock putting me to bed before I was out like a light. 

……..  
My head was pounding when I woke up the next morning. Drinking and Anger were not a good combo. 

“You should not have been drinking last night T’hy’la.” Even with his voice low, it still sounded loud. I followed the voice to the corner. 

“I know I shouldn’t but I wanted to. So I did.” I tried to get up. Spock moved swiftly and laid me back down on the bed. There was water and Aspirin in his hand. Such the old timer. 

He placed the pill in mouth and the cup to my mouth. I swallowed without hesitation. 

“I was concerned for you last night. I didn’t know how to help.” Spock’s eyes lingered on mine for a second before he turned away and looked at his hands, which were playing idly with the bed sheets. 

“I know you were. And I appreciate you sending my father to help out. But I was fine. I just needed some time alone. To sort things out.” 

“You mean to understand what happened to you. Why I couldn’t save you from him.” 

“I don’t blame you Spock.” 

“You do. I’ve reached into the deepest of your mind. There is a small fraction that blames me for what happened to you. You believe that it is my fault. That if I was aboard the enterprise at the time that the incident occurred that I could have prevented it from happening.” 

Spock was angry, or upset. It was kind of hard to guess. But I didn’t know that he felt that way. That I felt that way. 

“I don’t blame you. I never did. If that feeling is there then it’s a very small part of me that feels it. None of this was your fault. You can’t feel guilty for something you had no control over. If anyone is to blame its Madris. Now come here.” 

I held out my arms for him. He slowly moved into them and I held him close. Madris was ruining everything aboard this ship. 

After Spock made me breakfast in bed I was ready to get on my post. The first thing on the Itinerary for the day was a peace dinner with the Nibimiru people. They were a very polite race and very secretive. They would only reveal secrets when necessary. They were also empathic, Telekinetic and can see into the future. But what shocked me the most about them was how much they looked like Vulcans. The only notable difference between them was the fact that all the Nibimiru people had purple eyes. 

I prepared myself for the meeting, so did Spock. 

The ones were attending were myself, Spock, Uhura, Gaila, Bones, and Madris. 

“Are you sure you want to go? I understand that you are captain, but if you explain or in this case create a falsehood as to why you cannot attend.” Spock urged as he watched me button up my shirt. 

“I can’t do that Spock. It would be… Illogical to do so.” I didn’t turn away from the mirror and I saw him scowl. It was cute. 

“T’hy’la. He will be there. Are you sure you want to deal with this at the dinner? It shall be most uncomfortable for you.”

“It will be. But I’ll get over it. I have to be strong. Not to let him get to me.” 

I checked myself over one last time. 

“You look fine.” 

I gave him a small smile. This would be the most awkward dinner I’ve had in a long time. 

At the thought my stomach churned and I went to throw up. 

“T’hy’la. Are you ok?” Spock asked with concern as he followed me to the bathroom. He stood at the door, fully prepared to go get Bones if he sensed anything wrong. 

“I am fine.” I assured as I washed out my mouth, he wasn’t convinced. I planted a kiss on his lips and that seemed to convince him, at least for the time being. 

“Shall we go T’hy’la? I can hear first officer Gaila coming this way. We should intersect before she reaches the room.” Spock grabbed my hand and we left out the door. Gaila was waiting right there when we exited. 

“It’s about time you two come out. Everyone else has already transported to the planet.” Gaila explained. She took my other hand, Spock growled at her. 

“Calm down boy.” I smiled. 

I felt Spock mentally give his version of the eye roll. 

We stepped onto the transported and prepared to be transported to the planet. 

 

Madris kept staring at me during the entire dinner. I felt uneasy but at least I had Spock next to me to calm be down. Uhura was glaring at Madris with such force I believe everyone else felt it. 

I was sitting next to one of the Nibimiru people. Aucitrios was a very quiet guy but every now and then he would stare at me. I had learned from Spock that they only do that when   
they have something important to say to you but don’t know if they should share it. Screw it, if he had information about me then I wanted to know. 

“Let’s speak in private.” I whispered to him. Aucitrios looked at his leader and through some form of communication Aucitrios was able to be excused. 

He walked us to a very secluded part of the castle. 

“Captain Kirk. Let me first say that it is an honor to meet someone of your stature.” Aucitrios said, not touching. They, like Vulcans communicated through touch. 

“Thank you so much. Now to the matter. I understand that you have some information for me.” Simple, Straight to the point. 

“Yes Captain. What I have to say will not be easy. From what I understand, on your planet, planet earth, it is physically impossible for a human male to have offspring.” 

I scrunched my face. Why was he talking about children? Especially asking if a male could or could not have kids. 

“From what I know. Yeah it is. But what does this have to do with anything?” 

“I am, as my visions have for saw. You, Dear captain are currently with child. But not any child. Your child is special, a joy for the world. He is the savior.” 

There were no more spoken words, Aucitrios left without explaining this to me further. I slid to the floor. Taking all this in was a hastle on me. I felt anger, then sadness. I knew for a fact that this couldn’t be Spock’s child. There was a possibility but it was very slim. We hadn’t had sex in a month, and then that happened with Madris. 

“Oh, damn.” I whispered. The bile had risen in my throat and I found the nearest bathroom. 

“T’hy’la? Are you ok?” Spock sounded concerned when I had returned to the dining hall moments later. 

“We need to have a talk. Later ok. It’s important.” 

 

The moment we beamed back aboard the enterprise Spock led me to our quarters and locked the door. 

“What is troubling you? Your mind has been blocked since your discussion with Aucitrios. What did he say to you?” Spock was seated next to me on the bed, one arm wrapped firmly around my shoulders, the other clenching and unclenching. 

“He told me that I was pregnant Spock.” I had begun to cry. I didn’t know he was going to react towards this. I didn’t know if he was going to leave me, dissolve the bond or what. I didn’t want to lose him. 

“I am not going to leave you. I would never do that. But we must address the situation. I understand that you do not know if I am the father or that scum. Even if I am not the father, I shall be by your side at all times. I will not leave you.” 

I began to cry, I had never heard anyone say that they would leave me. No matter what happened. Spock was a true man. 

“I love you so much Spock.” 

“And I, You. Now. Get some rest. Both you and the fetus needs rest.” 

I laid down on the bed. My eyes drifting almost immediately. Spock was seated near me. His hand resting comfortably on my stomach. From my half lidded eyes I could see his expression. He wasn’t happy. If anyone could connect almost instantly with a Vulcan child it was the father of the child. But Spock wasn’t connecting, and that meant that he was not the father. 

Several Hours later: 

When I woke up Spock was still sitting next to me. His hand was no longer on my stomach. His eyes were narrowed at my belly. He was clearly upset. My mind began to race with   
worry. He promised that he wouldn’t leave me even if the baby wasn’t his. But from the way he was looking at me all that went out the window. 

“Jim.” Spock kept his voice low. 

“It’s alright Spock. Really. I can take care of this child on my own.” 

I made a move to get up but was pushed down when two strong arms tugged at my arms. 

“You need to rest. And as I have stated previously. I do not plan on leaving you.” 

“But I saw the way you looked when you touched my stomach. The baby isn’t yours. I saw anger.” 

Spock sighed. His fingers ghosting over mine. 

“While it is true that I am not the father. I did in fact for a brief moment show anger. But I soon suppressed that when I knew that you and most importantly this child would need   
me. I refuse to let this child be raised around that type of person.” 

The door to our quarters opened, the only person that had the code were myself, Spock and Bones. So I was surprised when Madris came in.   
I sat up quickly, placing my hands protectively over my belly. Spock stood up, standing in front of me. 

“What is your business here?” Spock asked. There was fury in Madris’s eyes. 

“Do you want to know what I found out when I visited Med Bay? I overheard one of the nurses there talking with McCoy that you…” He pointed his finger at me. “Needs to make an appointment for an ultrasound. That they needed to make sure that the baby was fine.” Madris made his way towards me but Spock placed a hand on his chest, stopping him in his tracks. “Were you going to tell me that you were pregnant or were you going to go nine months without letting me know?” 

“Who’s to say that this baby is yours? If you remember I am married.” 

Madris only laughed. “Yeah, you and he have done it lately. I’ve heard from around that you two haven’t. And I was the only one you’ve had sex with.”   
Spock pushed him back. He stumbled but never falling. 

“If I recall. You and Jim did not have sex. You raped him. This child is a product of that. Even though this child is not mine you shall have no dealings with the fetus or Jim.” Spock kept his voice neutral but his mind was racing. He was furious at the thought that Madris would want anything to do with the baby after how he’s treated me. 

“You can’t keep me from my child.” 

He walked out without another word. I relaxed. 

“Do not worry T’hy’la. He shall have no dealings with this child. I shall make sure of it.”


End file.
